


Seeping Out the Cracks

by nimiumcaelo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Depression, Gen, Graphic Description, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: *** PLEASE read the warnings! ***This story includesgraphic depictions ofself harm(cutting, specifically) andsuicidal ideation. I very much do not want to trigger anyone, sopleaseif you think this will harm you, step away now. I've written other stuff and it really will not bother me in the least if no one is able to read this for fear of triggering themselves.That said, if you trust yourself not to do anything rash, please feel free to continue.





	Seeping Out the Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> ***** PLEASE read the warnings! *****  
>  This story includes **graphic depictions of self harm** (cutting, specifically) and **suicidal ideation**. I very much do not want to trigger anyone, so _please_ if you think this will harm you, step away now. I've written other stuff and it really will not bother me in the least if no one is able to read this for fear of triggering themselves.  
>  That said, if you trust yourself not to do anything rash, please feel free to continue.

Hux grit his teeth and pressed the blade deeper against his pale skin, the knife drawing cold lines of blood across his upper thigh.

The pain was numbing. As he cut himself more, he scarcely felt a thing besides a faint warm nausea.

His mind was blank.

Lines multiplied and grew – his jaw tightened. His forearms were bloody.

There were stains on the white sheets of his bed. Some were old. Some were not.

He paused, taking a deep breath. His mind recalled the frustrations and indignities of the day.

_Kylo Ren taunting him. Kylo Ren spitting on him. Kylo Ren tossing him to the ground._

The blade cooed to him and its sting distracted from the sting of embarrassment.

When he had finished painting himself red, he lay back on the stained sheets and felt unreal.

The blood crusted and dried on him. When he moved to get up, the fresh scabs would crack and he would bleed again. It would be better to just lie here and wait.

It was warm now, the blade. He’d held it in his hand for long enough.

His breathing was slow and calm. He could nearly forget what had pulled him back here, but not entirely. It still rested below the scabs and would jump up again every time they cracked.

Everything could have been easier. This all could end. The stinging, the aching, the blushing, the hot anger, the cold dread…

He fingered the blade lightly and stared fixedly at the ceiling. Every time he did this he asked himself the same question:

Why not go all the way?


End file.
